phedwarsdramaticafandomcom-20200213-history
News
5/12/12: 7:59 a.m. FedWars Time LAL just blocked the controversial thread by Sam Joseph. The thread was what do you think about Same Sex Marriage? Unfortunately, Areas and Sam Joseph were having a flamewar, and the thread only lasted two days. It got over 500 views (567 to be exact) and 71 replies. 5/20/12: 3:12 a.m. FedWars Time New Top 10 Feds list published. To view, click here Note: When the new Top 10 list gets published, it will show the latest Top 10 Feds. 5/20/12: 3:21 a.m. FedWars Time FedWars Wiki has removed the Message Wall. If you object, contact Anonymous User123. 5/20/12: 8:30 a.m. FedWars Time Anonymous User123 has renamed some of the badges. With one badge being renamed to Hides His Loot. Still not earned by anyone as of May 20, 2012. 5/21/12: 4:15 a.m. FedWars Time One badge has been renamed to Wowfood. As of this time, only Anonymous User123 has earned it. In other news, a new Top 10 list has been published. HHL has also revamped the FedWars Wiki, making better than the shit it was when it was created. 5/22/12: 4:47 a.m. FedWars Time New Top 10 list established. Also, Japanese Action Wrestling and South East Wrestling Alliance debuts. In FW Wiki news, a page named Requests for adminship has been created! Now you can nominate youreself or someone for adminship! Buraucraship is not available to anyone as of this time. Click here to see the new page. 5/22/12: 9:47 a.m. FedWars Time HHL has revamped the wiki. And we have now 20 pages!!! HHL is now a bureaucrat. The second highest rank in the wiki, after the founder. In other news, LAL has banned a unknown user from the forums for posting nude pics of him (say what?). We have yet to know who is the banned person. 5/27/12: 3:29 a.m. FedWars Time LAX has left FedWars and efedding. In other news, Storeyd has joined the FedWars Wiki! 5/28/12: 5:23 a.m. FedWars Time Outer Limits has returned, though the return was rough, with a flamewar, though things are now cool. 6/18/12: 11:01 p.m. FedWars Time The user journeyowns returns, along with Seth Iser and Frankie G, who posts hate about FedWars, along with keelan1, a loyal long time member who joins them. Though they were counter-attacked by Waresyourfed, erock, Jaguar, francismurphy, Straightballa, TheKing, Letter F, Baron Vendredi, Sam Joseph, Tarheel119, Outer Limits, Storeyd, LAL, dr summeroff, RainyDayJ, Feral, wowfood, Cwoowner, and Jinx. LAL also censors the message in order to remove the FedWars hate. 6/19/12: 9:22 a.m. FedWars Time Hides-His-Loot, EkimProx, Rod Lightning, and TheHitman have all been perma-banned. Sincere apologies to them. 6/20/12: 9:30 a.m. FedWars Time Straightballa page added. Along with another user who is called Mcfan45, believed to be McMattio. 6/21/12: 6:25 a.m. FedWars Time BREAKING NEWS! LAL has the wiki deleted. Forcing HHL and the other banned people to create the PhedWarsDramatica Wiki. But, don't worry. Wikia always sets a backup for recently closed wikis. In a statement, HHL said that they would be burned out after editing in a few months. But because of LAL's actions, HHL said that he will be active more than ever in a effort to protect the wiki, which they have backed up in another website. This has forced Anonymous User123 to reveal his identity on FedWars, which can be seen below. 6/22/12: 7:12 a.m. FedWars Time BREAKING NEWS! Anonymous User123 has revealed himself as TheKing. In other news, TheKing has proposed the Hall of Fame, immediately approved by the FedWars community, even LAL. But LAL said the banned members cannot go into the Hall of Fame, runing HHL's chances of being in the Hall of Fame.